Corrompiendote
by FernyInuBellamy
Summary: Astrid esta cursando la preparatoria Preston Berk. Es aplicada e inteligente, pero, ¿Que pasara cuando llegue un nuevo estudiante a su clase, dandole un giro de 360º a su mundo? Incitándola a hacer cosas nuevas, con la excusa de "Hacerla vivir" incluso tratar de enamorarla.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! bueno primero que nada quiero decirles que eh estado pensando en esta historia desde hace tiempo pero no me había animado a subir el primer capitulo por que no sabia si alguien lo leerá. Decidí tomar el riego, se que este primer capitulo no es muy interesante pero estoy en eso. si les gusta por favor dejen un review con su opinión cualquier cosa es bienvenida. Incluso pueden lanzarme tomates.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a excepción de uno que otro personaje inventado por mi que aparecerán derrepente.**

_Para aclarar unas cosas, los personajes en esta historia no tendrán sus respectivas personalidades en totalidad ya que se trata de un "AU" __aquí vemos a un Hipo que es un chico sincero, extrovertido, y un poco problemático._

_Astrid es una chica muy estudiosa e inteligente, un poco antisocial y la única persona a la que habla más es a su mejor amiga Brutilda._

_Brutilda sera una chica floja y divertida la mejor amiga de Astrid y compañera de habitación._

* * *

**_Y ahora un poco sobre la escuela, es una academia donde los estudiantes tienen habitaciones que tienen que compartir, _****_ahí están los mejores estudiantes aun que nadie sabe como es que Brutilda logro entrar cuando nunca estudia y es muy floja. Los fines de semana son los únicos días que tienen autorizado salir del campus (o sea la escuela). si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntarme._**

* * *

_**Capitulo: 1**_

_**"El chico nuevo"**_

* * *

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela directo a su aula de clase. Como todos los días, llevaba puesta aquella blusa blanca sin mangas que formaba parte del uniforme, la falda de color rojo con rayas negras. Como toda una colegiala. Su cabello rubio arreglado perfectamente en un trenza de lado.

-¡Astrid! – Escuchó su nombre a sus espaldas, se giró y efectivamente, su mejor amiga venia corriendo hacia ella, aún que no se veía muy feliz. - ¿Por qué no me despertaste? – Replico recuperando el aire que perdió mientras corría.

-No soy tu alarma, deberías hacerte más responsable Brutilda – Coloco una mano en su cadera mirando indiferente a su amiga. La cual vestía igual que ella, después de todo era el uniforme. Su cabello lo llevaba dividido en dos largas trenzas y rubias. Su rostro fino y sus pestañas rizadas. – Por cierto llevas la falda al revés. – Menciono apuntando sus caderas sacando una exhalación de parte de su amiga.

-¡Lo que faltaba! – Exclamó mientras le daba la vuelta a su falda - Sabes que te necesito no puedo despertar sola.

-Pero si lo lograste, estas aquí – Dijo mientras retomaba el camino hacia el aula, Sonrío divertida por el aspecto de su amiga.

Brutilda soltó un pesado suspiro y siguió a la rubia de mala gana.

-¿Sabes lo que odio de la Física? – Le preguntó escuchando el ruido que había hecho Astrid indicando que hablara –Todo. Estoy segura de que no aprobaré.

-¿Estudiaste ayer? – Preguntó entrando al aula, el profesor aún no llegaba. Camino entre las bancas hasta llegar a su lugar, se sentó en su banca con Brutida frente a ella.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó asustada esperando lo peor.

-Hoy tendremos examen – Respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡No puede ser, por que no me dijiste! – Le gritó descontenta.

-Te lo dije, pero preferiste ir a la fiesta – Se encogió de hombros haciendo una mueca despreocupada.

-Era fin de semana libre de la escuela, no iba a quedarme a estudiar – Dijo como si fuera obvio – Por cierto estuvo muy divertida – Le guiño un ojo y chasqueó un dedo apuntándola. - ¿Y adivina quien estaba ahí? – Le pregunto con picardía. Astrid no pudo evitar que un sonrojo se mostrara en sus mejillas.

-¿Q-Que tiene de importante que haya ido? – Dijo haciéndose la indiferente.

-Que es Roque, el amor de tu vida – Brutilda la tomo de la cabeza con sus dos manos y la zarandeo

-No es el amor de mi vida, e-eso e-es ridículo – Tartamudeaba mientras Brutilda la miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

-Si claro y a mi me gustan las mujeres, ¿Desde cuando estas enamorada de él, dos semanas? – Preguntó burlándose.

-No te burles, él es lindo – Le replicó cruzándose de brazos.

-Si pero jamás le has dirigido la palabra – Brutilda apoyo su codo en la mesa mirando con lastima a la rubia.

-¡A sus asientos chicos! – El profesor entro de la nada al aula evitando que Astrid pudiera responder a lo que Brutilda menciono.

Cuando todos se encontraron sentados en sus bancas y en silencio el profesor volvió a abrir la boca.

-El día de hoy tendrán un nuevo compañero de clase, quiero que le den una calida bienvenida y lo hagan sentir como en casa – El profesor se acerco a la puerta y le indico a alguien que podía entrar.

¿Un nuevo compañero? Todos se preguntaban que clase se persona seria, algunos intercambiaban miradas curiosas a otros les daba igual.

Cuando por la puerta entro un chico alto de cabello caoba rojizo, espalda ancha, delgado aún que no demasiado. Ojos de un color esmeralda, era muy apuesto. Algunas chicas murmuraban entre ellas halagos hacia el chico nuevo.

-Mi nombre es Hipo Horrendo Abadejo – Mantenía las manos tras su espalda y hablaba con una sonrisa de lado – Espero que nos llevemos bien y… esas cosas – Hecho un vistazo a la clase que lo miraba embelesada.

-Muy bien Abadejo, tome asiento junto a Hofferson – Hipo miro a todos buscando alguna señal de quien rayos era Hofferson.

Astrid levantó la mano lentamente y Hipo hizo gesto de alivio.

Se acerco a su nuevo lugar dejando su mochila colgada en la mesa mientras miraba a Astrid con una sonrisa de lado – Hola soy Hipo y tu eres…

-A-Astrid – Respondió nerviosa pero sin expresión eso llamó la atención de Hipo que no dejo de lanzarle miradas durante el resto de la clase incomodando a la rubia, que estuvo tentada varias veces a decirle que dejara de mirarla, pero se contuvo.

Un rato después cuando la clase terminó Brutilda se giró en su silla hablar con Astrid que estaba haciendo unos apuntes en su libreta.

-Deja eso, la clase acabo – Brutilda le arrebato el lápiz que sostenía y lo lanzo lejos.

Astrid solo miró como el lápiz desaparecía de su mano y miro a Brutilda con un suspiro – Me debes un lápiz.

-Si claro – Tamborileo sobre la mesa de Astrid con las manos y su vista se desvio hacia el chico nuevo. Él la saludo con una mano y Brutilda sintió que todo su ser se derretía mientras correspondía a su saludo con una risita.

-Alguna de ustedes podría pasarme sus apuntes, ya saben soy nuevo y necesito un poco de ayuda – Se encogió de hombros mientras las dos chicas lo miraban.

-Si toma los apuntes de Astrid, ella es muy inteligente seguro que te servirán más que los míos – Tomo la libreta de Astrid sin su consentimiento. Ella intento pararla pero ya se lo había tendido a Hipo y este lo tomaba agradecido.

-Será de gran ayuda – Miro a Astrid y ella volteó su rostro en otra dirección.

-Bueno hoy hay un examen así que espero que vengas preparado - Murmuró Brutilda.

-No hay problema - Respondió el chico.

.

.

.

Cuando las clases terminaron todos estaban recogiendo sus cosas y dirigiendose a sus habitaciones correspondientes. Hipo acabo de guardar todo en su mochila, se acerco a Astrid por detrás y le toco el hombro causando un sobre salto en la chica, estaba tan concentrada guardando sus cosas que no lo vio venir. Se giro y se topo con la sonrisa del chico de cabello caoba.

-Gracias Hofferson, Sabes, creo que te necesitare de ahora en adelante - Dijo con una sonrisa picara tendiéndole su libreta, Astrid lo miro sin entender a que se refería.

-¿A que te refieres? - Cuestiono, su sonrisa se ensancho más.

-Soy nuevo, necesito asesoría - Respondió acomodando su mochila en su hombro.

-Esta bien puedo ayudarte, pero será mañana ahora tengo que ir a mi habitación - Hizo su pulgar hacia atrás indicando que tenia que irse.

-Perfecto - Respondió él, caminando hacia la puerta - Será mañana entonces...

Astrid asintió y lo vio alejarse y luego salir por la puerta sin antes compartir algunos comentarios con algunos de sus compañeros.

-Vaya, primer dia y ya quiere ligar contigo - Brutilda se cruzo de brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Claro que no, solo quiere que le ayude a conocer la escuela - Se colgó la mochila al hombro y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su amiga para que salieran de ahí - Ademas sabes que estoy interesada en alguien.

-Si... sinceramente no creo que funcione - Le dijo observando el rostro desilusionado de Astrid

-Callate, se supone que eres mi amiga y debes darme ánimos - le dio un ligero golpe juguetón en el hombro.

-¿Así? se supone que eres mi amiga y deberías levantarme por las mañanas - Se defendió haciendo que Astrid rolara los ojos divertida.

-Lo haré si prometes esforzarte más con tus estudios - Se cruzo de brazos mientras se dirigían a su habitación.

-No te prometo nada pero lo intentare - Brutilda cruzo sus manos tras su nuca - Tienes que aceptar que no tengo tu cerebro.

Astrid resopló con una sonrisa después recordó a Hipo. Tenia un mal presentimiento con aquel chico algo en su mirada le hacia creer que tenia que tener cuidado de él.


	2. Problemas y Soluciones

**Hola a todos! no saben lo feliz y contenta que estoy por la aceptación de mi historia, algunos me dijeron que les gusto mucho y solo era el primer capítulo y realmente lo aprecio de corazón, esta vez el capitulo será mas largo. Para mi satisfacción y espero que para la suya también xD Subiré capitulo todos los lunes.**

**En el capitulo pasado Hipo llega como nuevo estudiante a Preston Berk, conoce a Astrid y a Brutilda. Le pide que le ayude por que es nuevo, bueno pues después de ese pequeño encuentro comenzaran las locuras y aventuras por así decirlo, no en todos los capítulos pasara la gran cosa pero prometo intentar no aburrirlos.**

**Muchas Gracias a:**

**_the-rider-sel,nahisasuhias,videl.S.S,vivitoon,aileen,Astrid Amezcua,anime loco_**

**Son un amor :3**

**Y también agradezco las alertas (aquellos que no dejaron review pero lo leyeron. Gracias!) y favoritos, me hacen muy, muy feliz. Sin más que decir...**

* * *

_**Capitulo: 2**_

**_Problemas, mentiras, pretextos y soluciones _**

* * *

Astrid despertó como siempre, media hora antes de su primera clase, se levantó con energía buscó su ropa interior en su cajón correspondiente y después su uniforme para dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Una pequeña habitación blanca con una ducha con puerta de cristal, un lavamanos y sobre el un espejo, un retrete y un enorme espejo que cubría casi toda la pared. Tomo unas toallas de un pequeño armario que había específicamente para guardar esas cosas. Las dejo colgadas sobre el toallero que estaba fuera de la ducha. Abrió el agua caliente y un poco de la fría para equilibrar.

Se desvistió y miro su reflejo en el espejo gigante de la pared, notó que estaba un poco mas delgada, tenia que hacer algo con eso, después entro el la ducha relajándose y recordando que esta vez debía despertar a su compañera.

Luego salio después de cinco minutos. Se vistió, cepillo sus dientes y mientras se secaba el cabello salio observando a Brutilda dormir como un muerto sobre la cama superior (es una litera), su pie izquierdo colgaba y parecía que en cualquier momento la saliva comenzaría a resbalar por su boca.

-Brutilda despierta – Astrid la movió un poco del hombro.

Su compañera murmuro incoherencias sin dejar de estar dormida y acomodándose mejor en la cama. Astrid rodó los ojos y esta vez la sacudió con más fuerza.

-¡Despierta de una vez, se hará tarde! – Brutilda abrió los ojos con sobresalto y se incorporo rápidamente en la cama

-¿Ya es de día? – Preguntó mientras bostezaba y estiraba los brazos.

Si, si,levántate rapido - Dejo que su compañera se levantara aún somnolienta mientras ella cepillaba su cabellera rubia con cuidado y lo peinaba en una trenza de lado como era habitual.

Observo que Brutilda se ponía el uniforme y buscaba bajo su cama uno de sus zapatos hasta que lo encontró en la cama de arriba bajo las cobijas. Peino su largo cabello ceniza en dos trenzas y maquillo un poco su rostro y sus pestañas.

-¿Estas lista? - Le Preguntó guardando sus cosas en su mochila y colgandosela en el hombro, su amiga asintió imitándola y las dos salieron de su habitación.

Llevaban medio camino desde las habitaciones, caminaban por uno de los jardines que tenían que atravesar para llegar a los edificios donde se impartían las clases. Astrid iba concentrada en la conversación de su acompañante hasta que recordó algo.

-¡No puede ser! - Exclamó de repente causando un sobresalto en Brutilda - Mi ensayo, lo olvide en la habitación. Adelántate regresare por el - Dicho esto emprendió su carrera de regreso.

-Si claro.. déjame hablando sola - Musitó Brutilda y siguió su camino murmurando insultos hacia su amiga.

Llegó y tomo su ensayo que había olvidado sobre el escritorio. y Volvió a correr hacia su clase.

Iba apurada corriendo por los pasillos evitando algunos estudiantes que pasaban por ahí dirigiéndose a sus respectivas clases. Cuando de la nada sintió que alguien la tomaba de un brazo sorprendiéndola y jalándola en dirección opuesta a la que ella iba. El extraño la metió a un salón de clases vacío. La estampó en la pared con brusquedad haciendo que soltara un quejido, le cubrió la boca con una mano y la otra la poso sobre la pared a un lado de su cabeza. Ella parpadeo perpleja al ver de quien se trataba.

Él chico nuevo la mantenía acorralada contra la pared. La miraba con sus intensos ojos esmeralda, serio.

-No grites a menos que quieras que esto termine en violación – La amenazó haciendo que Astrid abriera los ojos como platos, incrédula por sus palabras y asustada por pensar si realmente se atrevería a hacerlo.

Negó con la cabeza con rapidez haciendo que el chico la soltara con lentitud cuidando sus reacciones, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos azules.

-¿Q-Qué vas a hacerme? – Aun lo miraba asustada. Hipo se apartó de ella percatándose de su mirada atemorizada.

-Nada tonta, era una broma – Hipo rió un poco al darse cuenta de que se había creído por completo su amenaza.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó perpleja - ¿Entonces para que me metiste aquí? - Hipo se asomó fuera del salón mirando hacia los lados.

-Bueno… digamos que estoy en problemas – Dijo paseando su vaga mirada por todos los rincones del salón de clases para no mirar su rostro.

-Quieres que sea tu cómplice. No gracias - Se dirigió a la puerta creyendo que estaba loco si creía que ella le cubriría la espalda con lo que sea que hubiera hecho. Estaba cerca de la perilla pero él le impidió el paso.

-Vamos Hofferson, necesito tu ayuda, la verdad es que pueda que me meta en un lío y quiero que me ayudes a que eso no suceda – Le dijo recargándose en la puerta para evitar que ella intentara salir de nuevo.

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste? – Le preguntó escudriñando su rostro.

-Bueno…. – comenzó a decir - Estaba conversando con un tipo, pero al parecer no le caí muy bien por que comenzó a insultarme y de la nada trato de golpearme. … Y ahora esta buscándome – Concluyó observando la cara de Astrid de confusión.

-Eso no tiene mucho sentido - Astrid se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación mas coherente.

-Esta bien… quizá también lo golpee un poco – Se encogió de hombros como si eso no fuera importante.

-Ya decía yo que tenia que haber una explicación – Rodó los ojos - ¿Y que se supone que quieres que haga? – Le preguntó sin entender que tenia que ver ella en su embrollo.

-No quiero tener problemas, soy nuevo necesito mantener una buena reputación – Abrió la puerta despacio. Estiró una mano frente a ella indicándole que no se moviera. – Lleva ahí diez minutos, no se ha movido – Le explicó.

-Ajá ¿y que se supone que haré yo? – Le preguntó aun sin saber cual era el punto de todo.

-Lo distraerás mientras recupero mi mochila y mis cosas – Le dijo mirando la cara de descontento de la chica.

-Eres un cobarde – Salió como si nada del salón, se acerco al chico que estaba algo fornido y tenia una cara de malote.

-Disculpa, ¿Podrías regresarme la mochila de mi amigo?, nuestra clase va a comenzar y la necesitará – Habló amable, él tipo la miro intimidante con el ceño fruncido.

-Así que el imbecil que me robó es tu amigo – El tipo se molesto, sin importarle que con quien se encontraba hablando era una chica, la tomo de la blusa por el pecho jalándola amenazante. – Si el no va a regresarme el dinero lo harás tú.

-¿Qué? – Trató de zafarse pero el tipo la sostenía de su ropa con fuerza. Así que Abadejo le había mentido, le había robado y huido a ese tipo y recurrió a ella solo para recuperar sus cosas. - No voy a darte nada, no es mi problema - Tiró hacia atrás pero solo consiguió escuchar la tela crujir. - ¡Sueltame!

El chico apreso mas la tela, Astrid creyó que en cualquier momento se quedaría sin la parte superior de su uniforme - ¡No te soltare hasta que me paguen! - Le gritó muy cerca de su rostro. Los alumnos a su alrededor los miraban sorprendidos de que ese tipo estuviera agrediendo a una chica, sin embargo, nadie se movió.

-¡Dije que me sueltes! - Repitió su petición y le dio una patada en la entrepierna. El chico la soltó de inmediato lanzando un aullido de dolor, se sujetó la parte dañada mirando con furia a su atacante.

-Estúpida Rubia - Estirò un brazo hacia atrás listo para acertarle un golpe en el rostro, Astrid se dio cuenta de eso y solo cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto, pero nunca llego. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, Abadejo sostenía el musculoso brazo del chico con fuerza.

-Es a mi a quien buscas no te metas con ella - Murmuró completamente serio con una mirada asesina hacia su contrincante.

Astrid se molestó, realmente no lograba comprender las acciones de ese chico, al principio parecía un perro temeroso que no quiere salir de su casa. Y ahora estaba ahí deteniendo el brazo del tipo que estaba dispuesto a golpearla.

El tipo grandulòn se abalanzo contra Hipo como si llevara toda la vida esperando por aquello, sin embargo el castaño caoba no se quedo atrás, se defendió con habilidad, era ágil y rápido. Astrid no hizo más que mirar asombrada como se acertaban puñetazos en el rostro. Las personas que se encontraban en los pasillos se dejaron venir rodeándolos.

Tenia que hacer algo. Trato de pararlos pero solo logro ser empujada con agresividad. No iba a lograr nada, se limito a esperar que alguien más lo intentara.

Cuando su petición fue escuchada quizás por los dioses, un profesor llego haciendose paso entre los alumnos, sin mayor esfuerzo separo a las dos fieras. Los dos se miraban a los ojos con electricidad chocante. agitados siguieron al profesor sin mas remedio.

Antes de irse Hipo volteó atrás buscando el rostro de la rubia. Cuando lo hizo sonrío de medio lado dejando aun màs desconcertada a la chica. "¿Que diablos fue todo eso?" Se pregunto en su mente.

.

.

.

-Hey Astrid ¿Donde te metiste? - Brutilda la encontro caminando por los pasillos con paso apresurado con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Es una larga historia - Mumurò pasando a su amiga de largo.

-¿Que sucedió? - Preguntó interesada. Si su amiga se tenia esa cara y se comportaba de esa manera, significaba que algo le había pasado, algo que la había hecho molestar. - ¿Espera a donde vas?

-A mi casa de seguro - Exclamó sarcástica. Siguió avanzando evitando a su compañera de habitación - A clase.

-Tenemos la hora libre, la profesora esta enferma y no podrá asistir por hoy, ¿No es genial? - Exclamó esperando ver en Astrid una sonrisa emocionada justo como la que ella tenia en su rostro en esos momentos.

Pero en cambio la chica paró en seco, soltó un bufido y se volteo hacia su amiga que la miraba con curiosidad.

-Y… entonces… ¿me contaras que paso? – Ignoro el estado de Astrid y se acercó un poco más a ella con cautela.

-Agh…Fue ese idiota de Abadejo – Pronuncio su nombre molesta y levantando los brazos al aire dándole dramatismo a sus quejas – ¡No se que rayos tiene en la cabeza, no entiendo para que hizo eso, y encima de todo, me mintió, Casi fui golpeada por ese tipo enorme! – Gritaba escandalizada robándose algunas miradas de algunas personas que paseaban o se encontraban en el pasillo.

Brutilda la miraba sin entender nada de lo que decía, pero le parecía muy cómica la manera en la que se alteraba y lanzaba improperios al aire.

-¿Y donde esta Hipo? – Preguntó la muchacha, haciendo que Astrid volviera a bufar al escuchar su nombre.

-¡Esta en detención de seguro! "No quiero meterme en un lío" – Imitó su voz y después gruño.

-Tranquila… - Brutilda levanto las palmas en señal de que se tranquilizara. Astrid respiro hondo y trató de no pensar de nuevo en el asunto. - ¿No crees que estas exagerando?

-No lo se, pero espero que… que… que se quede calvo – Se cruzó de brazos avergonzada por su maldición absurda.

Su amiga soltó una carcajada – ¿No tienes una amenaza mas intimidante? – Habló la chica entre risas.

-Mira no quiero pensar en eso – Rodó los ojos – Vámonos – Miró a su amiga asentir y las dos salieron del edificio caminando.

Recorrieron uno de los enormes jardines sin saber que hacer exactamente, pero eso era mejor que estar en clases.

-Quisiera un helado – Murmurò Astrid imaginando un delicioso helado de vainilla en su mano, hacia semanas que no salía por quedarse estudiando y haciendo tarea en su habitación o en la biblioteca. Estaban a principios del verano el calor parecía aumentar más cada día y también aumentaban sus deseos por salir a comprar un helado.

-Si, yo quisiera uno de nuez – Su amiga también fantaseo con aquel anhelado manjar que para ellas en ese momento solo podían saborear los dioses.

-No lo menciones más – Mientras decía eso a lo lejos en uno de los edificios donde estaban las oficinas de los maestros observo una melena caoba, supo de inmediato de quien se trataba. Ignoro que se encontraba ahí y siguió su camino junto a su compañera.

.

.

.

Un rato después tuvieron que regresar a clases, Abadejo no se presento por las siguientes tres clases lo más seguro es que aun se encontrara en detención o quizás ya había escapado. Ese chico tenia la pinta de ser alguien muy escurridizo, Astrid recordó cuando evito que fuera golpeada tal vez era fuerte, sacudió su cabeza al sorprenderse a si misma pensando en eso. Entonces de nuevo volvió a molestarse, imagino que quizá tendría problemas mentales.

Unos minutos después el profesor de lengua dejó a la clase salir diez minutos antes. Aquel grupo era su favorito, alumnos inteligentes, aplicados, respetuosos y con un excelente rendimiento académico, por chicos como ellos es que podía sentirse orgulloso de su empleo. Dejo la clase despidiéndose amigable con sus alumnos. La hora del almuerzo había llegado.

-¿Quieres ir por algo de comer? - Preguntó Brutilda girandose como de costumbre sobre su asiento para encarar a su amiga que terminaba de apuntar su tarea.

-Si, me muero de hambre.

Las dos dejaron el aula hablando animadas. Fueron a la cafetería se formaron en la fila mientras Astrid escuchaba a su amiga hablar sobre la fiesta del próximo sábado, una fiesta más a a que no asistiría, los parciales llegarían pronto, tenia que estudiar como loca si quería sacar una buena nota.

Las dos pidieron lo mismo, si una pedía algo de comer, la otra pedía lo mismo, así que las dos marcharon a sus asientos en una mesa vacía, con bandejas que sostenían una hamburguesa y papas fritas acompañadas por una gaseosa.

-No se que ponerme, ya eh usado toda mi ropa - Brutilda fingió un tono de tristeza mientras limpiaba una lagrima imaginaria de sus ojos.

-¿Que importa?, Nadie se dará cuenta – Hablo Astrid dándole un sorbo a la pajilla bebiendo de su bebida de manzàna – Créeme si usas algo que usaste varias fiestas atrás nadie nota.. – No pudo terminar de hablar se atragantó con la gaseosa mirando hacia la mesa frente a ellas.

Brutilda volteo su rostro con confusión al ver la mirada perdida de su amiga. Entendió todo de golpe. Roque el chico que se robaba los suspiros de Astrid estaba sentado en la mesa de enfrente junto con sus compañeros. Él era alto, su cabello era oscuro, tez blanca y ojos mieles, sus facciones eran perfectas según Astrid.

-Aquí va de nuevo… - Brutilda rodó los ojos mientras Astrid no apartaba la mirada de él - Astrid – Musitó pero no hubo respuesta – Escúchame... - De nuevo no contestó, se limitó a beber su bebida ignorando a su amiga que estaba más perdida con ese chico que lo que estaría si consumiera drogas.

De repente Astrid dejo caer pesadamente su hamburguesa sobre el plato, con nerviosismo, Brutilda la miro perpleja.

-Ay Odín, viene para acá. ¿Me veo bien? - Comenzó a pasarse las manos por la cabeza y acomodando mejor su trenza sobre su hombro. Miró a Brutilda con intensidad para que le respondiera.

-Eh..claro - Le dijo con maldad al ver que tenia un poco de ketchup en las comisuras de sus labios

Él chico de cabello oscuro se acercó a su mesa con una deslumbrante y hermosa sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados, o eso fue lo que pensó Astrid al ver a su amor platónico pasar sus ojos sobre ella.

-Hola, ¿Disculpen, están utilizando esta silla? – Preguntó amable apuntando el mueble junto a Brutilda.

-Claro que no, es toda tuya – Astrid le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Perfecto, gracias – El chico volvió a sonreír con gracia al ver a Astrid. Dio unos pasos de regreso con sus amigos, después se detuvo y regreso sobre sus talones – Eh.. ¿están enteradas sobre la fiesta del sábado? – Preguntó haciendo una cara de duda que provoco un sonrojo en la rubia.

-Si, estamos enteradas – Respondió Brutilda, mordiendo su hamburguesa sin dejar de mirar con interés a Roque.

-Genial – Exclamó – Será para festejar mi cumpleaños así que me gustaría que asistieran, toda la preparatoria esta invitada - Sonrío con amabilidad.

Astrid sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda. El Sábado tenia muchas cosas que hacer, como estudiar, hacer tareas y volver a estudiar.

-Claro no dudes que estaremos ahí – Brutilda levantó su pulgar como signo de aprobación.

-Muy bien - Se despidió con una sonrisa renovada y regreso a su mesa junto a sus compañeros. Solo entonces Astrid se alteró.

-¿Por que tiene que ser así? – Preguntó gritando en susurros a la chica rubia ceniza, que la miraba con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa triunfal.

-Vaya, señorita Hofferson parece que tendrás que asistir a una fiesta y olvidar la tarea y el estudio – Rió de la cara de disgusto de su compañera de habitación.

-No puedo hacerlo – Volvió a susurrar como si Roque pudiera escucharla desde esa distancia.

-Claro que si, solo te duchas, te cambias y te vas a fiestear – Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No creo que sea una... - No termino de hablar. De la nada alguien de ojos verdes y cabello color caoba se sentó junto a ella robando su atención por completo.

-Hola - Saludo Hipo dejando sobre la mesa una bandeja con espagueti y una soda.

-¿Que haces aqui? - Preguntó Astrid al verlo como si nada, tenia un pequeño moretón bajo el labio pero parecía como si se encontrará en perfectas condiciones.

-Tenia hambre - Dijo como si fuera obvio y le dio una probada a su espagueti - ¿Quieres un poco? - Ofreció acercando el plato hacia ella. Al ver que negaba esta vez ofreció a Brutilda.

-Estoy por reventar pero te lo agradezco.

-¿Vas a decirme que fue todo aquello que sucedió antes? - Preguntó Astrid con su mentón apoyado en su mano.

-Bueno admito que le robe a ese tipo, pero fue sin malas intenciones - Se encogió de hombros restando importancia al asunto.

-¿Cómo puedes robar sin malas intenciones? - Preguntó pensando el lo tonto que sonaba aquello.

-Por que fue así, yo encontré el dinero tirado en el suelo, no había nadie alrededor, era bastante, si lo reportaba, llegarían muchas personas a reclamarlo y jamas sabría de quien serian realmente - Explicó mientras comía con calma - Èl me descubrió tomándolo y guardándolo en mi bolsillo y me acusó de robarlo, comenzó a agredirme, yo no sabia si en verdad era su dinero así que trate de defenderme y pues así pasaron las cosas...

-Si y mentiste, gracias a eso casi pierdo la cabeza - Gruño - Un golpe de ese tipo y me decapitaba.

-No me gusta mentir, pero quería caerte bien. - Astrid lo miro sorprendida - Además te protegí - Siguió con lo que hacía.

Astrid lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Hipo sonrío tímidamente con ojos brillantes haciendo que la rubia desviara la mirada.

-Pero en fin… - Cuando las dos chicas se dieron cuenta, la bandeja de abadejo estaba vacía. Él se recostó en el respaldo de la silla con las manos en el estomago acariciándolo. – Ya se arreglo todo.

Astrid no dijo nada y el silencio se hizo presente pero Brutilda se encargo de eso.

-Apropósito, ¿Qué haces aquí Hipo? – Le preguntó al chico que ahora estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

-Ya se los dije – Murmuró como si nada.

-No, me refiero a por que estas con "nosotras" – dibujo unas comillas en el aire con sus dedos.

-Ah… Bueno esperaba que Hofferson me ayudara un poco con la tarea de física.

-¿Tampoco eres bueno eh…? - Murmuró Brutilda palpándole la espalda simulando lastima.

-Soy pésimo. Y bueno Hofferson – Se dirigió esta vez a Astrid – Tu eres inteligente por lo que Brutilda me ha dicho – La mencionada sonrío conmovida de que la llamara por su nombre. - ¿Me ayudaras? – Preguntó con sus intensos ojos verdes esperanzados.

La chica soltó un suspiro y asintió diciendo en su mente "ya que". Se sintió en deuda con él – Esta bien… pero a cambio quiero que no vuelvas acercarte a mi si no es para algo absolutamente necesario – Concluyo con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo haré, es decir, no me acercare a menos que sea necesario – Repitió – Pan comido, es un trato. – Estiro su mano derecha para validar su trato. Astrid repitió la acción estrechando su mano en un apretón.

Unos minutos después Astrid miró a Abadejo con impaciencia - ¿Podrías soltarme la mano ya? – Preguntó mirando sus manos unidas.

-Ah claro – Exclamó como si lo hubiese olvidado y la soltó de inmediato.

-En ese caso. ¿también puedes ayudarme a mi? – Preguntó Brutilda aprovechándose de la situación.

-Agh, bien pero esta vez quiero que en verdad pongas de tu parte – Le dijo recordando la ultima vez que se lo había pedido. Se quedó dormida en la primera vez, y la segunda y la tercera, etc.

-Lo prometo con mi vida – Dijo levantando la palma de su mano firme como juramento.

Hofferson suspiro, ella era buena en física aun que no sabia que tan buena seria enseñando a esos dos que al parecer estaban un poco descarriados sobre el tema. Al menos el raro de Abadejo quería aprender pero Brutilda… Ya vería los resultados.

* * *

**Pésimo**** titulo pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, si es así háganmelo saber**

**DEJEN REVIEWS CON SU OPINION!**

**Acepto criticas, correcciones, peticiones, preguntas, dudas, abucheos. De todo así que no lo duden.**

**Saludos y nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

**Besos y abrazos con mucho, mucho cariño.**


End file.
